Mother Knows Best
by LunisTG
Summary: The classic tale of one Ranma Saotome, but with a slight twist. It may have been done before, but here is MY take. I have tried to keep as close to the source except where affected by the twist. read and review please but keep it constructive.
1. Here's Ranma

Mother Knows Best

A "Ranma ½ " Fanfiction by Lunis McLeod

_**Disclaimer: **__Ranma ½ and all related characters are copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shugakukan. This is a work of fandom and not intended for profit in anyway._

_**Synopsis: **The classic tale, retold with a slight twist....._

_**Notes:**__ ' ' = thought, * * = text such as notes or panda signs, ( )= Chinese. _

_I will be using the Pinyin/Hanyu Pinyin spellings of the Chinese names when spoken by them or someone fluent in Chinese but the standard spellings when by Non-Chinese. Example: Shampoo will be referred to as __Shān Pú __ by fellow Amazons but as Shampoo by the average character. Though I personally prefer other spellings (Xian Pu, Mu Tzu, Ku Lon, etc..), the pinyin and standard ones are more accurate. _

_**Proof-readers**__- Clicky2006 and DarkenedShadows_

_**BETA-Readers-**__ Hmfan, Clicky2006, and DarkenedShadows_

_

* * *

  
_

Rain pounded upon the girl in sheets as she ran. She ran not in fear or anger, but in annoyance. She easily kept the heavy pack in her hand aloft as she was pursued by the source of her annoyance, a giant panda.

Were this China and not Japan, such a sight would not have been unusual, but such was not the case, and it was about to get a lot stranger...

"Hey..you better cut that out!" The Redhead commanded as she turned to face the panda, tossing her burden aside and taking a defensive stance.

The panda, as if understanding the gesture, took a similar stance. The panda struck at the girl who leapt into the air and kicked the beast over. Her foe seemingly felled, she turned to continue on her way. As she left on her way the panda rose and attacked, sending the girl skidding across the wet pavement into a more populated area.

The local people were in awe as the girl again faced the animal, "Your move" she stated calmly as if talking to a friend as the two again took stances.

The girl, clad in a Mandarin style blouse matching her hair, looked at the panda with determined sky-blue eyes as they again exchanged attempted blows, "I still say the whole thing sucks." she complained as she sent the panda flying in a judo toss "Picking my fiancée for me without even asking!"

The Panda flew headlong into a sign, slumping against it upside down a moment before crushing the sign under its considerable bulk. As the panda fell the girl shouldered the pack and spoke again "I'm going back to China now, so suck on THAT, Old Man."

No sooner had the girl turned to leave than the panda hefted the offending sign and knocked her unconscious. Throwing her over its shoulder, the panda then noticed the gawking crowds, who it then dispersed with a pair of growls before continuing on its way.

* * *

Soun Tendo sat at his dining room table as a stack of envelopes was placed before him by his loving wife, Kimiko. Glancing at the mail, he muttered about bills for a moment before discovering a postcard displaying a cute panda. "Hmm, wonder who sent this?" He asked to no one in particular before flipping it over to read the simple message.

*Tendo.

Bringing Ranma

-Genma*

Soun contemplated this for a moment, then smiled softly, "Kimichan, could you get the girls? Genma is returning with his son."

"Oh? Nodoka will be ecstatic!" Kimiko exclaimed with a grin before seeking out her daughters.

Kimiko hurried upstairs to her daughters' rooms, seeking first her eldest, "Kasumi-chan?" She beckoned as she opened the door to reveal an empty room, "She must be downstairs, I'll get her sisters first then."

Kimiko then went to the next room, where she found her middle daughter doing her homework, "Nabiki-chan, please join us in the family room, there is a matter of great import your father wishes to discuss with the family."

"Yes Mother" Nabiki responded. She was a lithe young girl, dressed casually in white shorts and a blue t shirt, her face framed by a pageboy haircut. Kimiko smiled at her daughter as she went to her youngest's room and opened the door, finding that this girl too was elsewhere. "If they both are not in their rooms, they are likely in the dojo."

Inside the dojo, two figures engaged in a violent yet graceful dance. One, a taller girl with long brunette hair, wore a tattered off-white gi with a blue belt. The other, a shorter girl with short dark navy blue hair, wore a yellow gi with a red belt.

The two traded blows and grapples as if in a trance, neither gaining nor losing ground. The taller girl stopped for a moment when she spotted Kimiko enter, bowing to her. "Mother, what ca-" Unfortunately the younger girl did not spot the visitor so did not halt her attack and struck a powerful kick to her opponents cheek, sending her flying into the wall.

The younger girl blanched, as she realized what she had done. "Sis!" She then ran to her sisters side followed by Kimiko. Seemingly in much better shape than the wall, The older girl sat up slowly, "It is fine, Akane-neechan."

Akane smiled weakly, "Glad to hear it, I'm SO sorry Kasumi..."

Kimiko held her hand out to help Kasumi up, "Here child, let me help you Your father has an announcement to make in the family room" After pulling her daughter to her feet, Kimiko dusted her off and followed her children to the family room where her other daughter and husband waited.

Soun was dressed in his usual brown gi, his long black hair worn loose as he calmly looked over his assembled family. "A very good friend of mine, Genma Saotome is on his way with his son, Ranma. If one of you girls were to marry him and carry on the training hall, then the Tendo legacy would be secure."

The girls stared wide-eyed at their father, this was insane. How could they be expected to marry someone they had never met? They exchanged glances for a moment then looked to their mother. It was Akane who spoke first, "Don't we have any say in who we're gonna marry?"

Kimiko smiled, "Well, of course you do, this is merely a matter of family honor. The arrangement was made between our families before even Kasumi was born. Not only is Genma a good friend of your fathers, His wife Nodoka is a good friend of mine." Kimiko explains, rising again to her feet, "Which reminds me, I must call her, to let her know." Then with a final bow, she exited the room to call her friend.

After a few moments of ringing, a soft sad voice came over the phone. "Saotome Residence, how may I help you?"

"Nochan? This is Kimiko, I thought you'd like to know that we have received word from Genma." Kimiko stated calmly.

"Genma? when? how? Are he and Ranma well?" Nodoka asked frantically, "Are they there?"

Kimiko laughed softly, "No no, we received a postcard from Genma saying that he was bringing Ranma here. The card arrived in today's mail."

Nodoka sighed in relief, "That is good, I do so miss them. Would it be too much of an imposition for me to..."

Kimiko interrupted her friend, "Of course not, that is why I called, come over as soon as you are able."

"Thank you Kimichan, this means ever so much for me." Nodoka smiled "I shall see you soon." She then hung up, leaving Kimiko to return to her family who were finishing their discussion. Soun looked up at the clock, "He should be here anytime now, They just crossed over from China."

"So they hiked all the way to China... big deal..." Akane muttered, causing Kasumi to lean over, "Don't be so hasty, he may be really cute, " Then turning to her father, "Right Father?"

Soun laughed nervously, "I don't know, I've never met him." Again, he looked at the clock, this time to avoid the harsh glares from his daughters.

"You've never met him?" Nabiki said, an obvious exasperation in her voice, "And you expect one of us to marry him?" Before she could receive an answer the door chimes rang and a voice was heard.

"I toldja, I want NO part of this! PUT ME DOWN!" an alto voice called from around the corner.

"Sounds like we have visitors." Kimiko stated as the girls stood and made their way to their guests, followed shortly by the parents.

Kasumi smiled as she went to greet their visitors, "It must be Ranma"

Nabiki on the other hand, was not so enthusiastic about it and muttered, "Oh great..."

Soun ran towards the front door with great excitement, "Saotome, old friend, we've been expecting you!" But he and his daughter were soon cut short at the sight of a towering ursine which had a struggling redhead thrown over its shoulder. The redhead in question was notably perturbed by the situation, "C'mon Pop! You're scaring them spit-less!"

The Tendo females took positions behind Soun, who braced in a ready posture. It was Kimiko who spoke, "Dear, is this panda a friend of yours?"

Soun shook his head fervently, provoking Nabiki into asking a sarcastic question, "So this panda just decided to drop in, is that it?" Again, Soun denied it. As if on cue, the panda set its burden down in front of the Tendos. Soun looked at the teen and stammered, "Y-y-y-you wouldn't be?"

With a heavy sigh and downcast eyes, the scarlet-clad youth answered in apology, "I'm Ranma Saotome...Sorry 'bout this" This answer cause much mirth in the patriarch who proceeded to glomp onto Ranma who bristled at the action. After a moment, Soun noticed something was off about the 'boy' He was smaller, softer and for that matter, curvier than he should have been. Immediately following this realization, Soun staggered back, a blank star in his eyes.

Kasumi noted her father's reaction and took a closer look at Ranma, "He IS cute..." Then her gaze was drawn to Ranma's predominant chest. Kasumi reached her hand out and poked Ranma's chest experimentally, then grabbed it, prompting Ranma to reply in a hushed tone, "Please stop that." Kasumi looked back at her family with a shocked look on her face, "Ranma's not a boy! He's a GIRL!"

"Kasumi! Manners...." Kimiko chided before returning her attention to the girl and panda, "Young lady, I happen to know for a fact that my friend Nodoka did NOT have a daughter, and most definitely not one named after her SON. Care to explain yourself?"

Ranma sighed, tears starting to creep into her eyes despite her best efforts, "I AM Ranma Saotome.... I...." Ranma sniffed and looked away, "Not that it matters, Me and Pops should leave anyways."

Soun calmed himself, "If you ARE Ranma Saotome, where IS Genma?" Soun looking around expectantly for his friend and comrade. "He would not send his son alone for such an important event without some forewarning."

Ranma sighed and indicated the panda, "Pops is right here, but if you are talking about that whole engagement thing he was going on about, I'll tell you what I told him, I don't want any part of it. You can't expect some girl to put up with us just cause you 'n Pops thought it'd be a laugh."

Soun looked at the panda in confusion, "I think I'd recognize my friend, and he was not a panda," his eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

Ranma cringed, "Well.... its true...."

Akane sighed and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Regardless, haven't you always told us not to be rude to guests? She is our guest." Then turning to Ranma, "My name is Akane, wanna be friends?"

Ranma nodded shyly. She had not had a real friend since Ucchan, and perhaps these Tendos weren't so bad.

Kimiko nodded, "Why don't you and Kasumi show our GUEST to the dojo, while we sort this out." The girls nodded and went out to the dojo.

Ranma looked around the dojo in quite awe, she had been in many training halls and dojo's during her long journey, but this one seemed different, more welcoming. She almost did not hear Kasumi's suggestion, "Huh?"

Kasumi smiled, "I said, How about a little match, you did study kenpo, right?" Kasumi adjusted her belt as she led the two to the center of the room.

"A little" Ranma acknowledged, 'sure, I studied kenpo, but not JUST kenpo.' Ranma looked at the girls in apprehension 'I can't fight girls, but what am I suppo-' His thought was cut off by Akane speaking.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Akane smiled, "I'll go first and if you want, you can spar with Kasumi"

Ranma sighed and stood across from Akane as Kasumi sat off to the side, "Okay."

Kasumi nodded from her seat, "Standard Anything-goes rules, no time limit....If there are no objections, begin."

Akane and Ranma faced each other. Akane was in a basic judo stance while Ranma seemed to be standing in a relaxed manner with her arms behind her back. Akane spoke with an easy confidence, "Here I come" Akane threw a heavy punch which whistled through the air as Ranma casually leaned back out of the way. Again and again Akane attacked with an assortment of kicks and punches, all with similar result, never once did Ranma break her stance. 'Why can't I hit her?' Akane thought, 'Is she reading my moves?' Akane braced herself for another attack, "This time for real!"

As Akane punched, Ranma leapt up, rebounding off the wall and over Akane's head as her fist went through the wall. As Ranma landed, she tapped lightly on the back of Akane's head. Akane looked back at her opponent in confusion which quickly faded to mirth, as both girls began to laugh "You're pretty good...." Akane said, walking over to Kasumi.

Kasumi stood, "You studied more than Kenpo, you are an Anything-goes student, are you not?". Ranma nodded, "Saotome school...."

"Well then, shall we see if I can be of challenge to you, I am Kasumi Tendo, heir to the Tendo School" Kasumi explained coolly as she took her position.

Ranma smiled and stood opposing Kasumi, her stance same as before, though Kasumi seemed to be in a unarmed kendo stance. Akane spoke up, "Same as before, whenever you're ready"

Again, Ranma seemed to be focused on evasion, but unlike his match with Akane, Kasumi wasted no effort, no energy. Her strikes were a fluid poetry of grace in motion. Ranma looked at her in awe, she didn't think any girl could fight like this. Unfortunately, this moment of contemplation gave Kasumi the opening to strike. Kasumi slipped a hand through Ranma's guard and jabbed her solidly in the soloplexes. Ranma dropped to her knees as the wind was unexpectedly forced from her.

"I believe that is a win for my sister" Akane said with a giggle as she stood, "I'm SO glad you're a girl" she said as she exited the dojo.

Ranma was dumbfounded, "huh?" a quizzical expression painted across her face as she watched Akane leave. 'Glad I'm a girl? Whats gonna happen when she finds out?'

Kasumi noticed the expression on Ranma's face, "Don't mind Akane, she has had some.... PROBLEMS with boys as of late, its nothing against you, obviously" With that, Kasumi left Ranma as well.

Ranma re-entered the house to encounter Kimiko, "Ah, um.." Ranma bowed as politely as she could manage, "Tendo-sama"

Kimiko nodded, "Well, no doubt you would like a bath after your traveling and workout." The Tendo matriarch pressed a towel into Ranma's hands.

"But I.." Ranma started to protest before Kimiko halted her statement with a voice of quiet authority, "Nonsense.. now go". Ranma sighed and resigned herself to the task set before her, quietly following the hallway to the furo.

Ranma solemnly disrobed and sat on one of the bathing stools, 'this is a bad idea' she thought as she filled a bucket with cold water and dumped it over her head, "Brr, thats COLD!". After washing, she looked to the tub and then her own body. "I so wish I didn't have this curse of a body...." Taking a deep breath, she walked over and submerged herself into the hot water of the bath. Almost immediately a change occurred, the slim redheaded girl's curves broadened and flattened, her height increasing as she became a athletic black haired young man. Ranma sunk into the water up to just below his nose, "What to do, what to do...maybe I should just go out like this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimiko was preparing for her other guest's arrival, "Nochan will be able to sort this mess out when she arrives." Quietly she prepared tea while her husband stared across a shogi board at a panda. "I still find it hard to believe that this panda could be my old friend.....regardless of how convincing its signs are"

The panda lifted a sign, *It is I, if I could just get some hot water*

Kimiko sighed, "I am not keen on wasting hot water on some trained animal, especially when I am making tea for my dear friend when she arrives"

The panda's eyes went wide, *Nodoka is coming here?! Now?!*, frantically it looked around for Ranma and an escape route.

"Yes, I called her when Genma's card arrived, she should be here any moment now." Nodoka said, placing a tray of tea and cakes on the table.

"Mother, Akane and I are going to take our baths now." Kasumi said, standing next to Akane in the hall with their buckets of supplies. "Is there anything you need before we do?"

"Not at all dear, Our young guest should be in there now." Kimiko answered softly.

"Her name is Ranma...." Akane growled, slightly ashamed at how her family had behaved towards the seemingly friendly girl.

"That remains to be seen, now get moving you two.... Nodoka will be here anytime now" Kimiko sighed, a bit proud that her daughters were so kind as to extend their concern to a total stranger so readily.

After acknowledging their parents, the girls headed to the furo and stepped into the changing room, where they spotted Ranma's clothing. "Looks like Mom was right, here's her clothes." Akane stated as she removed her gi.

"Hmm, looks like Ranma may have been raised as a boy regardless of her real gender, look" Kasumi points out, gingerly lifting a pair of boxers up from the basket, "Looks like she's more of a tomboy than you get accused of." After exchanging a glance, the two finish readying and step into the inner furo, just as Ranma is stepping out of the tub.

Ranma stared at the two girls, his mind unable to center on either being in awe of their beauty or on being scared to death of the punishment he was destined to receive, so he merely locked up, unable to move or form a coherent thought.

Akane likewise was stunned, teetering on the edge of a homicidal rage, only her sister's presence kept her from exploding and looking for something to smash this perverts head in.

Kasumi on the other hand, appraised the specimen in front of her, 'If this is who I think it is, this engagement may not be so bad after all.' then she spoke aloud, "Excuse me, who are you?" At her words, Ranma managed to regain SOME measure of composure.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this" He said in resignation, 'oh crap, well here comes the screaming and fighting'

"Ranma? The same girl we saw earlier?" Kasumi asked, trying to hide the bulk of her confusion, "I was quite sure that you were a girl."

"He's obviously a pervert and a cross-dresser, Kasumi." Akane stated with authority, "Pretending to be a girl and sneaking into the bath to peek at us." Akane was already backing up to get her clothes. "lets get dressed and call the police."

"I ain't no pervert! You st-" Ranma started before he was cut short by Kasumi. "Akane, we DID walk in on him, and the clothes he left in the basket were NOT girls clothes. Ranma, we're going to get dressed, please do likewise after we have left the changing room, so that you can explain everything. Okay?"

Ranma nodded, finally remembering his lack of attire, "uh...yeah...." He managed, grabbing a wash bucket to cover himself. The girls exited the inner bath and changed back into their clothing, calmly returning to the family room.

"Oh, I had thought you two were taking your bath." Kimiko said, as the girls joined the rest of their family. Kimiko was pouring tea for her friend Nodoka Saotome. Soun was sitting at the head of the table with a very frightened panda cowering behind him in the corner. Nabiki was across from her mother and Nodoka.

"We had planned on it, but we believe that Ranma has something to tell us." Kasumi stated stoically as Akane blushed beet red. The two girls took their seats as Nodoka spoke.

"Yes, what is this you were telling me about a girl claiming to be my Ranma and insisting that this panda is my husband?" Nodoka asked as she smoothed out her kimono and laid a hand on the long cloth-wrapped parcel at her side. The panda in question cowered and held up a sign, *MERCY!!!*

"Yes, as I have mentioned, we received word from Genma that they would be arriving today. But instead we are host to a girl, who while she does bear a resemblance to you as you were when we were girls, claims to be Ranma Saotome, and then proceeded to claim that the panda is Genma. The panda so far has seemed to be trained to respond with those strange signs." Kimiko explained, "And from what my daughters have just claimed, she may be about to confess the truth."

"You could say that" Akane muttered, but before anyone could question her on the matter, their attention was drawn to the young man in the door way. Only Ranma managed to see the sign from the panda before it passed out. *It's Done!*

Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Young man, it is rather rude to enter someones home unannounced, care to explain yourself?"

"Pops had sent a card, and we met when Pops and I first got here. I'm Ranma." Ranma shot a quick apologetic glance to Akane and Kasumi and then continued, "Give me a moment and I'll tell it the best I can."

Kimiko nodded and gestured for Ranma to have a seat. "Very well, RANMA, please do."

Ranma sighed as he sat down, "Well, it started a few months ago when Pops and I were training in the mountains of China...."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Three figures trudged through the mists in the scenic mountains of inland China; one Chinese and dressed in an almost military uniform, the other two were Japanese and clad in dingy white gis. The uniformed man walked with experienced ease, whereas his charges slumped under the weight of their packs as they descended into the valley. In the valley were hundreds of spring-fed pools, adorned with bamboo poles.

"Here Sirs, we have legendary training ground, Jusenkyo. Over one hundred springs and each with own tragedy happen." the uniformed man, obviously a guide of some sort, started, only to be cut off by the other two.

"You ready, boy?" The older of the men said, removing his pack from his shoulder. He was a broad and muscular man, bearing glasses and a handkerchief on his head.

"Ah, this place ain't nothin'" the younger man said, doing the same. He was dressed similar to the elder, but instead of the glasses and handkerchief, he wore his hair tied in a tail by a white strip of cloth.

The older man jumped agilely to a pole in the middle of the pools, "I won't go easy on you, Ranma!" With a cocky grin, the boy followed, "Just the way I like it!" The two stood balanced on the tops of the poles, each standing on a single foot as they took their stances. Neither seemed to hear the guide call out to them "Sirs! What you do? Is VERY bad you fall in Spring!"

The two attacked, a flurry of midair combat that occurred again and again as they leapt to and from various poles. Eventually Ranma gained the upper-hand and knocked the older man into one of the springs. "Hey pop!, whats up? We done already?" Ranma was VERY surprised when what emerged from the spring was not his father, but a rather irate panda. The panda shot up from the water and landed, balanced on one paw atop a pole as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "The heck is that?!"

The guide held up a small sign, "That one _Xióngmāonìquán_ , Spring of Drowned Panda, tragic story of panda what drown two thousand year ago. Legend say, whoever fall in spring take body of panda."

Ranma was horrified, that panda WAS his father, "Hey buddy, you never said anything about that to us!" Unfortunately, Ranma was distracted by his conversation with the guide and failed to notice the panda attacking him until he was flying across the training ground and into a spring.

Again the guide explained, "Oh too bad, you fall in _Niángnìquán_ , spring of drowned girl,there is very tragic legend of girl who drown one thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl."

Ranma surfaced in time to catch the guide's explanation of the fate of those who fell in. With heavy resignation she opened her gi and looked at her now ample chest, immediately closing it in horror, 'CRAP, I'm a girl!'

The guide could not help but add to the obvious realization, "See? Now you young girl"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As Ranma finished his tale, his eyes became downcast, he could feel the stares on him. 'Its always like this, soon as they find out...its always _Freak,_ _Pervert_ or the like. Pops and I will have to leave again, at least til we can get a cure'

It was Soun who first broke the silence, "The legendary training ground of cursed springs, its true horror shrouded in mystery til now" The patriarch turned a harsh glare to the panda. 'To think that my old friend would subject his son to such a thing'

"Horror? He dragged me to that place when he didn't speak a WORD of Chinese!" Ranma growled, looking as if he was going to attack his father at any moment.

*Were you not prepared to lay down your life for the art?* The panda asked via sign. 'I have to play this well, lest Nodoka bring up the pledge.'

"My life YES!, my MANHOOD is another story!" Ranma yelled, slamming his fist into the table, knocking Nabiki's juice into his, now her face. 'great, here I go again'

Nabiki looked at the girl next to her, "So if you were turned into a girl, how is it that you were a boy moments ago?"

"Hot water is a temporary cure, until cold water activates the curse again." Ranma sighed, "speaking of which, could Pops and I have some hot water?"

Kimiko stood, "One moment Ranma." she then left the room to fetch water as Soun spoke, "So that explains the frequent requests by Genma here" he said coldly, gesturing to the panda before walking over to Ranma, "Your problem isn't so bad, allow me to make Proper introductions." He then turned Ranma to face the three girls and indicated them each in turn, "My eldest daughter Kasumi, she's 19.. my Middle daughter Nabiki, she's 17 and my youngest Akane is 16. Choose whichever you like, and she'll be your new fiancée."

Kasumi smiled shyly while Nabiki grimaced and Akane blushed. It was just before her mother returned with the kettle that Nabiki spoke up, "No WAY! This whole mess is insane, how can you expect one of us to marry.... THAT! We barely know _HIM_ and besides, _HE_ is a couple all by himself!"

Kimiko shook her head, "Nabiki-chan, that was very rude." She admonished her daughter as she poured the water over Ranma and Genma's heads.

Ranma had braced for the boiling water but was surprised when he was instead transformed by water barely warmer than the water in the furo, "Huh? Wow...usually we end up with scalding water"

Kimiko smiled, "Your mother would be upset if I poured boiling water on her family, right Nochan?" She then put the kettle down on a cloth on the table.

Nodoka nodded as she appraised her son, "Ranma.... could you humor me and answer a few questions regarding your...condition?" she placed a hand on the bundle next to her, causing Genma to break out in a cold sweat.

"Of course....Mom." Ranma answered, the title feeling strange on his lips, 'How did a guy like Pops end up with a wife like her? She must have gotten roped into it like the Tendos are about to be'

"Very well Ranma, how complete is the change?" Nodoka asked, concern filling her voice as her grip on the parcel tightened.

"Well... When I change, my body is ALL girl...but I'm still me inside, I think.... so anyways." Ranma answered, unsure of the implication that his mother was leading to. He had himself feared becoming all girl, apparently it was not that unusual a thought.

"So you have not had any urges to change behavior since?" Nodoka continued the questioning.

"Well, I kinda learned why girls make a big deal about bein' grabbed and junk, its not fun at all." Ranma grumbled, throwing an accusing glare at Kasumi. Kasumi blushed and muttered, "Sorry"

"I see, so no changes beyond a greater respect for a girl's personal space?" Nodoka smiled, 'perhaps this mess can be a learning experience and once cured, he will be all the manlier for it', she then proceeded, "okay and do you desire to REMAIN a girl?"

"No way, I'm a GUY...first chance I get, I'm getting cured for good. Thats why I told Pops that coming here was a bad idea. I mean, Nabiki was right, I can't be expected to marry some girl I've never met, especially when I'm one half the time."

"That raises another question. Would it not be more logical just to be more careful and avoid cold water altogether?"

"Pops and I tried that... It seems the harder we try not to change, the more creative the curse gets to force the change. I mean we checked the weather this morning before we headed out but..."

"I see." Nodoka unwrapped her parcel, placing a katana and an envelope on the table. This act made Genma freeze up and turn whiter than his gi. "I see you recognize these things, Genma Dear, the question is, do YOU recognize them Ranma?"

Ranma looked at the items, 'looks like an old sword and an envelope, but why would Pops be so scared of them?' "um , looks like just an envelope and a sword to me."

"Yes, but more specifically, it is the Saotome Honor Blade and a family pledge signed by myself, your father and YOU." She then lifted the envelope and passed it to Ranma. "I ask you now if you will submit to judgment and fulfill your duty."

Ranma took the envelope and carefully removed the time-worn document, reading it carefully as the color drained from his face. After a few moments, the paper fell from his hand, back to the table and with downcast eyes Ranma replied, "I await your judgment, and will not dishonor my clan."

Nodoka nodded and looked expectantly at Genma, "and YOU, husband dear? Are you ready for my decision?"

Genma looked at his wife in terror, but knew better than to oppose her on matters of honor. "O-o-of course Nochan, I am... confident... in how I raised the boy...." Genma was sweating profusely 'I hope she doesn't count the curses against us, or find out about the Nekoken'

Nodoka looked over her family, examining her husband and son carefully. "Ranma, Genma, in light of this business of curses, I have decided to reserve judgment until I have had a chance to become reacquainted with my son.

Ranma looked at his mother, "you mean...?" Ranma couldn't believe his fortune, he wasn't being held to the contract and didn't have to die or lose honor, now he just had to get out of this engagement and get cured.

"I will reserve my decision until I know for certain if this curse has affected you, in the meantime, we will settle this matter of the engagement, I believe you and Nabiki have voiced concerns, lets handle those forthright." Nodoka smiled, putting the sword and contract neatly back in their wrapping.

Nabiki glared at Ranma, "I'll say that I have concerns, my sisters and I should not be forced to marry a gender-bending freak-job just because its father knew ours. Besides, what was in that contract anyways?"

Kimiko was about to lecture Nabiki about her lack of tact, but Akane beat her to it. "From what I've seen, both of Ranma's parents are friends of ours, and besides, She.. He isn't so bad... I guess... I don't want to marry him, but there is no reason we can't be friends still."

Kasumi decided to add her opinion to the situation, "Perhaps Ranma could stay here, so that we can all get to know each other, BEFORE he has to make a choice?"

Kimiko smiled, "What a wonderful idea! Ranma is more than welcome to remain here as our guest."

Genma thumped his chest proudly, "Yes, Soun and I can continue the boys training in earnest and see that he and his fiancée are firmly set on the path of martial and marital righteousness!"

Nodoka shook her head, "No, Ranma my remain here if he wishes, but you, dear husband, are returning home with me." Nodoka shot Genma a look that promised NO bargaining, "Thats not a problem is it?"

"Of course not but... what of Ranma's training, I can't have him getting soft!" Genma attempted in vain to argue before his wife hit him upside his head with her wrapped weapon. "He would be in a dojo with no less than three other martial artists, I am sure he will remain diligent in his training."

Soun nodded, "Of course, I would have it no other way. So Ranma, what will it be?" Everyone's eyes turned to Ranma expectantly.

Ranma looked at his parents and the Tendos, 'It'd be nice to stay in one place for a while, but Nabiki obviously doesn't like me and could cause trouble. Then again....' with a heavy sigh Ranma replied, "I'd like to stay here if its alright. Akane and Kasumi have been real nice, and I'd like to train with them and Mr. Tendo."

Nodoka nodded, "I will be checking in on you, and I expect you to be a good guest for Kimiko, understood?" Nodoka stood and gestured for Genma to do the same, getting an overtly obedient reaction. "Kimichan, it was a pleasure seeing you again, thank you for calling me."

"Think nothing of it, I am sure this will all turn out for the best. A handsome boy like Ranma is bound to win the heart of one of my lovely daughters." Kimiko said, unprepared for Ranma having a sudden attack of Saotome-Foot-in-Mouth Disease.

"Not likely with Nabiki, cause I'm better built tha-" He started to boast before Nabiki sent the kettle flying across the table into his face, knocking him out and spilling the cooled contents out on the girl.

"THAT he had coming." Akane groaned, not entirely blaming Nabiki for her reaction. In fact, no one seemed to disagree.

Soun scooped up the redhead up, "I'll take her.. him, to the guest-room to sleep it off.", he then carried Ranma upstairs as Nodoka led her husband out the door.

Kimiko turned to her daughters, "Girls, engagement aside, I want you three to TRY and be courteous to Ranma, he is our guest and his mother is a close friend of mine. So please, at least for my sake?"

"Yes Mother." the three said in unison as they prepared for bed.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, as Ranma decided to remain in his assigned room when he awoke from his minor injury. 'at least things won't get boring.'


	2. School is No Place for Horsing Around

AGAIN: I don't own "Ranma 1/2" or any other references to it._ They belong to_ _Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shugakukan. This is a work of fandom and not intended for profit in anyway._

_**Notes:**__ ' ' = thought, * * = text such as notes or panda signs, # #= Chinese. _

_I will be using the Pinyin/Hanyu Pinyin spellings of the Chinese names when spoken by them or someone fluent in Chinese but the standard spellings when by Non-Chinese. Example: Shampoo will be referred to as __Shān Pú __ by fellow Amazons but as Shampoo by the average character. Though I personally prefer other spellings (Xian Pu, Mu Tzu, Ku Lon, etc..), the pinyin and standard ones are more accurate. _

_---------_

The sun had not even begun to peak over the horizon when Kimiko Tendo started her day. She was the matriarch of a family of martial artists, and martial artists tend to keep early hours. Kimiko hummed softly to herself as she went about her daily tasks, and would have continued unphased had she not heard an unusual amount of noise from the dojo, "Odd.... Kasumi and Akane usually just run in the morning....and even then they are never up THIS early.", She commented to herself as she went to investigate.

In the dojo, Ranma was going through what to her was a simple kata. The girl slipped between stances and styles with a fluid grace that showed exceptional familiarity with the kata. Kimiko watched quietly, indulging in a past-time she enjoyed with her own daughters. She remembered fondly all the evenings after dinner, she would watch as the girls trained, so eager to make their parents proud. The Tendo school was formidable in its own right, but its strength-based grapples lacked the finesse that Ranma now exhibited. Unfortunately, she was exhibiting absentmindedly and did not notice she was being watching until almost putting a kick through Kimiko's face. Thankfully, Ranma snapped out of her trance-like state with her foot inches from the older woman's face.

"T-t-t-Tendo-sama?! I'm s-sorry!" Ranma sputtered as she fell backwards, landing on her shoulder. "Oof!"

"It is quite alright Ranma-chan, no one was hurt. But, you should be more careful in the future." Kimiko said in a soothing voice as she offered her hand to help Ranma up. "You are not in the woods with Genma anymore."

Ranma nodded, "I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early, ya know?" accepting the aid, Ranma quickly hopped to her feet. "Wanted to get an early start on my daily training since Pops won't be here."

Kimiko shook her head, "Ranma, do you know why your mother was willing to let you stay here when she hasn't seen you in over ten years?" Kimiko began straightening up Ranma's disheveled gi and using her fingers to brush her hair slightly.

Ranma shrugged, trying in vain to avoid Kimiko's tending of her appearance, "Naw, figure she was excited as Pops 'bout the engagement thing." Ranma said, as she gave up struggling.

"That was part of it, but it was mainly so that you could interact with others your own age without your father's influence. We both knew he had some rather close-minded views of women, education and etiquette. You are here so that not only can you go to school, but so that hopefully, by interacting closely with my girls, their manners will rub off on you." Kimiko explained.

"This is more of that Man amongst Men stuff ain't it?" Ranma muttered, fiddling with the loose ends of her belt. "Least now I know why Pop's was always trying to moti..movi.... get me to do stuff, by calling me a girl..."

"The word you wanted was motivate, and yes, a real man is educated and polite." Kimiko said with a smile, "now why don't you go clean up and get ready for school?"

"School?! Why'd I gotta go to school for? I can read and write plenty." Ranma tried to argue, bracing herself as if expected a physical rebuttal, one that never came.

"If you are to carry on your family legacy, OR marry one of my daughters, you need to have an education," Kimiko answered, glaring in motherly fashion, "Besides, my best-friend left you in my care and I intend to treat you as one of my own children, meaning you WILL be attending school."

Ranma sighed and nodded, "yes ma'am..."

"Good, now get going, breakfast will be ready shortly." she said, ushering the redhead out of the dojo, 'so much like her...his mother at that age'

Ranma obediently went to take her bath, barely noticing the girls heading out the door for their morning run.

Kasumi and Akane kept a swift pace as they ran around the neighborhood, kicking and punching at unseen foes. Without losing breath, they held a sisterly conversation. "So Akane, what if Ranma chooses you?" The elder girl asked, not even looking to her sister.

"ME!? Why would he choose me?! I don't want to get married!" Akane shouted, drawing a few scattered stares, "Why not you or Nabiki?"

"Well, Nabiki has already made her opinion of Ranma and the engagement quite clear. And I never said that he wouldn't choose me, I just asked what you would do if he chose you." Kasumi answered quietly,

"Well, I don't know...I mean, what if he turns out to be a creep like the others?" Akane asked, then adding, "And for that matter, what am I going to do about them now that you have graduated?"

Kasumi thought for a bit, "Maybe you can get Ranma to help you?" she smiled "Besides, I am not leaving for the university for a while yet."

"And for THAT I am glad" Akane admitted flatly as they made their way back to their own street, "So what do we do about the curse? I mean at school and such?"

Kasumi shrugged, "Not a clue, but I wish I could be there, its bound to be exciting"

Akane growled, "Yeah, REAL exciting." rolling her eyes, Akane tried to turn the tables, "Well, what if he chooses YOU? I mean you are the oldest and the heir, it would be the logical choice."

Kasumi sighed, "If he chooses me, I'll do my duty and uphold the agreement, besides... He's a well-traveled martial artist who has an REAL LIVE curse. Regardless of his choice, things are not going to be boring here much longer."

Akane, "I am SO glad that I'm not you."

"Oh? And why not, after all, I got the looks and the skill." Kasumi asked in a playful tone. "I'd think you'd WANT to be me since I don't have a horde of perverts after me either."

"Yeah, but you are the oldest, you have all this responsibility, to the family, to the dojo, just in general." Akane said as the approached the gates, "IF I give up the art to pursue other interests, the worse that I'd get is a 'If that is what you want.' , but Dad has put so much on you to carry on the school and to be successful."

Kasumi stopped just within the compound, "That is true Akane, but.... I like the martial arts and being the heir. I can't think of how dreadfully dull things would be around here I not for that. Which is why I appreciate you training with me, I'd have no competition otherwise."

Akane giggled, "I'm sure RANMA could give you a match." Akane then ran up to her room.

"I already beat him once! I'll do it again!" Kasumi yelled, chasing after her sister. The two almost ran over Ranma as he was coming down the stairs.

Ranma shrugged and went into the family room where Soun was reading his paper and Kimiko was setting the table. "Need any help?" Ranma asked, unsure of what to do with himself at the moment.

Kimiko smile, "No, but thank you for the offer, I have things well in hand. Oh, and Ranma, Nodoka will be visiting this afternoon and likely frequently after that."

Ranma nodded as he sat down at the table across from Soun, "So um... Mr. Tendo? You trained with Pops right?"

Soun nodded, "Yes, we had faced many hardships together, why do you ask?" Soun put down his paper and turned his attention to the boy, who was dressed exactly as he had been the previous night.

Ranma fidgeted, "Well, I thought maybe we could spar, I dun wanna get outta practice, 'specially if I'm gonna be couped up in school all day."

Soun smiled, "I don't see a problem with that. But your school work will have to come first, I don't train idiots." Soun leaned on the table, "Of course if you don't think you are up to the challenge of school, I guess I could start you in the remedial training." Soun grinned, 'lets see if he has his fathers' pride.'

As Soun had expected, Ranma bristled at the remark, his ego flaring, "You just watch, there ain't nothin' I can't do!"

Nabiki slumped down in her seat, still half asleep and in her pajamas. "Whats with all the yelling so early in the...." she started before noticing Ranma and remembering the events of last night, "Oh yeah, YOU.... At least I can get away from you at school."

Kimiko rolled her eyes discreetly as she placed a tray of food on the table. "Actually, Ranma will be going to school with you and Akane. We will have to go to get him a uniform this afternoon when Nodoka arrives."

"I still can't believe this FREAK is Auntie's kid." Nabiki snarled, giving Ranma an almost lethal glare.

"Auntie?" Ranma asked, looking at Kimiko, "What does she mean by that?"

"Akane is too young to remember and Kasumi was always with her father training so did not know her that well, but your mother would visit frequently while you and your father were away. Nabiki actually took a shine to her until she stopped visiting about a year ago, not wanting to be away when the two of you returned." Kimiko answered calmly, filling up plates and bowls.

Ranma looked back to Nabiki, "If you liked my mom, why do you hate me so much?"

Again Nabiki icily met his gaze, "Auntie is a kind and proper lady, YOU aren't even a proper PERSON. Of course she just dumps you on us as soon as she finds out what you are."

Ranma fought to maintain his composure, as much as they hurt, Nabiki's words seemed to ring true for him. 'maybe mom DID just dumped me here....'

Soun spoke up, "Nabiki Tendo...you will apologize right now. If you remember, Staying here was Ranma's choice, his mother was more than willing to take him home and is even visiting today"

Nabiki looked at her father, "yes sir." then to Ranma, "Sorry..." 'can't believe we get shanghaied into this mess, long as he doesn't pick me I guess.'

Kimiko looked to Nabiki, "You should go get ready for school dear."

Nabiki nodded as she left the room, "Okay, don't let sis eat mine!"

"You better hurry then." Akane laughed as she and Kasumi passed Nabiki in the hall, then turning to the gathered family, "Good Morning Family! Good Morning Ranma!"

Ranma looked at her quizzically, "You always this cheerful in the morning? Or did I do something funny?"

Everyone laughed and Soun answered, "The girls always are a bit more lively after a workout, like their morning run. Akane, Ranma will be attending Furinkan with you and Nabiki, I'm sure you can show him around, correct?"

Akane nodded as she and her sister took seats on either side of Ranma, causing the boy to match his shirt. This reaction caused both girls to fall into a giggling fit, "See Akane, I told you he'd react!"

Kimiko smiled, "Careful girls, Ranma may decide to get even. Now eat up or you'll be late for school"

Ranma began eating as if he thought someone was going to take the food from his plate if it wasn't in his stomach first. The Tendos stared in disbelief as his plate seemed to clean itself. "That was good, is there anymore?" Ranma asked, a content smile stretched across his face.

Kimiko paled, "Ranma, have you been eating okay?" she asked in concern for the boys welfare.

Ranma shrugged, "I guess, I mean me and Pop were always trainin' ya know. So there isn't anymore?" He asked, placing his chopsticks down on his plate.

Kimiko took his plate and put more on it as the rest of the family quietly ate, "There is more, its just I've never seen someone so.... energetic.. about eating." She commented, handing him his food.

"Well, Pops says everything is training and that if I can't defend my food how can I defend myself. Kinda makes sense when you think about it." Ranma said, repeating his earlier performance as Nabiki returned.

"Great, he's a bottomless pit too...Acts like he hasn't eaten in days." Nabiki laughed, not noticing the looks she got.

"Haven't, took us a week to get here from China and then Pops brought me straight here." Ranma said as he looked up, "Sides, I could eat less if I had to."

"Oh?" Soun asked curiously, 'sounds like Genma didn't learn from our torturous training under HIM'

"Oh yeah, Pops was always having us move on after a day or so. We'd be there for a while then he'd piss someone off and we'd get chased outta town. HE said it was training so I wouldn't get soft. I think he just broke, stole or ate something he shouldn't have... 'bout all he DOES do right is training...well almost..." Ranma said, suddenly wishing to change the subject. "So um... what kinda training do you two do?" He asked looking at Akane and Kasumi.

Kasumi smiled, "We can talk when you get back from school, you should get going."

Akane looked at the clock, "Oh yeah, come on Ranma, lets get going." she said, pulling him to his feet.

"This early, don't we got plenty of time?" Ranma said, wanting to eat more, 'man, that Mrs. Tendo sure knows how to cook.'

"Don't forget your lunches" Kimiko said, handing small cloth-wrapped bundles to Ranma and Akane.

"Thanks Mom, and Ranma, I wanted to show you around before class." Akane said, leading Ranma out after he had thanked Kimiko for the food.

As the two headed to the school, Ranma immediately hopped up and began walking on the top of a wall while following Akane.

"Let me guess, more 'everything is training' stuff?" Akane said as she walked along below him.

Ranma nodded, "yeah, you mean you and your sister don't do balance practice?"

"Not like that, besides, I'm in a dress in case you hadn't noticed." Akane said, playfully sticking her tongue out. "Which reminds me, I need to ask you a favor."

Ranma hopped down to walk beside her, "Sure thing, I mean its the least I can do right?"

"It may be harder for you than you know. At the school there is going to be a fight..." Akane started to explain before Ranma jumped to his own conclusion, "OH! You want me to help you with it! Okay, no pr-"

"No you idiot! I want you to stay either stay out of it or fight as a girl." Akane said, taking a half-hearted swing at him with her bag.

"What?! I ain't going to school as a girl." Ranma said defiantly, moments before he was doused with water and changed. Looking over Ranma saw the source of the attack, it was a little old lady cleaning the walk in front of her house.

"You were saying?" Akane giggled, "C'mon, Doctor Tofu's clinic is on the way, we can get some hot water from him." Akane led the redhead into the clinic, "Stay here, I'll be right back"

Ranma took a look around as she waited by the door, "Not a bad pl-" Ranma was cut off when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. With a glance, she saw a bony hand resting on her and without thought she leapt up and clung to the open door. "AAAAAAAAAgh!"

"Pardon me" a faked voice came from behind the skeleton that had spooked Ranma. The skeleton was held by a grinning man in glasses, who in a more normal tone continued speaking"This is my skeleton Betty, lovely complexion don't you think?"

"Hey Ranma, I got the hot-" Akane said as she approached with the kettle, closing the door on Ranma's fingers as "Oh hello Doctor Tofu. W-where is Ranma?" The door swung back open, revealing Ranma holding up bruised throbbing fingers, "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Ranma, here... we have to hurry." Akane said, pouring the kettle on to the girls head, reverting her into a him. "Talk to you later Doctor!" Akane said as she handed him the kettle and dragged Ranma off to school.

"That doctor is a martial artist isn't he?" Ranma said as they ran down the street.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Akane asked, glancing over at Ranma who seemed almost relaxed despite the both of them being in a full out run.

"I can tell, Sneaking up on my like that...." Ranma answered, clearly impressed.

Akane shrugged, "He's a great doctor too. But we have other concerns...remember, stay out of it... a guy getting in the middle of this will just make it worse." Akane growled as the school came into sight.

Ranma shrugged then almost fell over when he saw the horde of guys rushing towards them from the school. Ranma was about to leap in when he remembered Akane's request, so he hopped up on the wall to watch as Akane rushed into the crowd. Strangely enough, where Ranma had expected to hear taunts and jeers, he instead heard proclamations of love and date requests. "People around here sure are weird if this is how they get a girl to date them." he muttered from atop his perch.

Akane was in rare form as she easily dodged, blocked and pummeled the guys. While they were armed with various weapons and sporting goods, she had only her schoolbag, which she mainly used as a shield. She danced through the crowd, leaving a trail of broken gear and mangled bodies before she came to a stop and flicked a piece of hockey stick off of her shoulder as the last opponent fell, "Seriously, you'd think they'd get a clue."

Once the field was clear, Ranma was about to hop down and walked over to Akane, when a projectile flew towards her from behind a tree. Akane easily caught it, revealing in her hand, a single red rose. Akane groaned in recognition even before the source of the rose stepped out from his position behind the tree.

"Unearthlier happy is the rose, distilled, Than that which withering on the virgin thorn, grows, lives and dies in single blessedness. These... WEAKLINGS... such a boorish lot, truly. They fought for the privilege of your company, Akane, if they could manage to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be." The youth stood in front of Akane, with an aura of importance, though most would likely call it arrogance. Garbed in blue kendo robes and wielding a bokken, the brown haired swordsmen smiled confidently at Akane.

Akane sighed in exasperation as she attempted to pass, "Oh Kuno, excuse me..."

Kuno lifted his wooden blade and blocked her path, "Oh, though she be but little, she is fierce." then raising it to point at her, "Whilst thou spare with me?"

Akane was bracing for an attack when Ranma casually jumped down to her side, "Man, I see what you meant."

"Stay back Ranma...Its my fi-" Akane started before Kuno again spoke.

"You there!" He demanded, aiming the point of his bokken at Ranma, "Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?"

Ranma hadn't really thought about that, everyone at the Tendo's except Nabiki had treated him like one of the family, why shouldn't he do the same, "Yeah...but..."

Akane sighed, she knew where this was going if she didn't stop it first, "Kuno, Ranma is the son of a friend of my father's, he is staying with us at the dojo for a while." unfortunately, Akane had overestimated Kuno's ability to reason clearly.

"Under the same roof as Akane?! Who are you, insolent whelp, that would sully the virtuous Akane with your presence?!"

Ranma smiled and began his introduction, "Well I'm-"

"WAIT! Is it not custom to give ones own name first? Fine! Mine I shall give....I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!" He raised his sword skyward where as if by his command, the sky broke with a strike of lightning, "Tatewaki Kuno, Age Seventeen."

Ranma looked to Akane who shrugged, then turned back to Kuno before sliding his backpack off and taking a relaxed almost resting stance, "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts....and I accept your challenge."

Akane rolled her eyes and stood back to watch, 'oh great, this can NOT end well. Stupid boys.'

From the window, students gathered to watch the spectacle, both female and recovered male. One of the girls remarked to a unimpressed Nabiki. "Looks like someone is trying to take on Kuno."

Nabiki laughed, "and getting in over his fool head, that'll teach him."

"You know him?" The girl asked, suddenly even more interested, along with most of the students behind them.

"You could say that, but trust me, you don't want to..." Nabiki said, as the fight was about to commence in full.

Kuno eyed Ranma with malice, "The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure," He stated as if it were common knowledge, "So you've been hounding Akane, eh? I , Tatewaki Kuno shall bring you to justice."

Ranma broke his relaxed stance, "Hounding?! Who's hounding anyone?!"

"He's just staying with my family, Kuno!" Akane said, hoping in vain to defuse the situation.

"Silence, fool!" Kuno bellowed as he charged at Ranma with an overhead strike. Ranma jumped clear of the attack just as it would have connected, causing Kuno to cleave the stone wall behind him, "Blast." Kuno muttered as Ranma went towards a tree. Again, Kuno struck, this time just as Ranma kicked off of the tree, and again Kuno missed. This time it was the tree that was cut down in Ranma's stead. The top of it landing before Kuno just as Ranma did."Why you slippery little..." Kuno growled.

"Hey you hold on a second," Ranma said, running to close the gap between them. Kuno attempted a number of lateral jabs but Ranma merely dodged them as he ran up to be face to face with Kuno, all the while making his point. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear" then being too close to attack, Ranma pushed Kuno back as he finished, "You have the WRONG idea about me and Akane."

From the sidelines, Akane couldn't help but comment, "wow....they're so fast." but her words were largely unheard as Ranma had resumed dodging Kuno's various attacks and trying to explain the situation. "Akane is JUST a FRIEND!"

Kuno stopped for a moment, realizing he had yet to make contact, 'He's Good' Kuno then made another strike, a backhand slash which Ranma leapt over in a graceful back-flip.

Ranma looked at Kuno as he landed, and pointed at Akane, who had just picked up his discarded bag. Unfortunately for Ranma, he then succumbed to Saotome Foot-in-Mouth Disease, "If you want her that bad, YOU CAN HAVE HER!"

Kuno charged again, "I won't allow you to talk that way about Akane!". Akane was upset as well and hurled Ranma's bag at him, "Why you!"

In leaping out of way of the bag, Ranma cleared the bokken strike as well, leaving his bag to get shredded as he flew into the air. Now the storm that had accentuated Kuno's speech earlier began in earnest, as Ranma descended on Kuno. Kuno was ready and struck as well.

Ranma's hand reached Kuno's forehead as the bokken slid across Ranma's shoulder next to HER throat. But before anyone could discern Ranma's change, a familiar female form jumped over the wall, bounced off the back of Kuno's head and carried Ranma off.

"Hey Nabiki, wasn't that Kasumi?" A girl asked from the classroom, "She clobbered Kuno...AGAIN"

"Yeah, I thought she graduated." another replied. Nabiki just groaned, 'I guess I gotta ask Kuno for the details'

* * *

Moments later in the gym's equipment room, a soaked Ranma was talking to Kasumi, "What was THAT all about, I mean, if it hadn't have rained...I'd have nailed that clown..." Ranma continued wringing the water from her shirt.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Right Kasumi?" Akane said, drawing their attention to the open window she was leaning through.

"What'dya mean?" Ranma said, not remembering even getting touched.

"She means your throat Ranma" Kasumi said, pointing out the mark.

"A bruise? From that? And to think he didn't touch me once." Ranma said, putting a hand lightly on the bruise, "Thats not bad."

"If he had, you'd be breathing through your neck right now" Akane said, still a bit sore that Ranma got involved in her fight.

"Oh Akane, I'm sure Ranma would not have had that much of a problem, I only came when I heard that it was going to rain." Kasumi explained, gesturing to the kettle in her hand, which she poured over Ranma's head.

"Still looks like a pretty even match to me. Wouldn't you say?" Akane said flatly, starting to calm down.

Ranma grabbed a nearby towel and began drying off, "I dunno....maybe, then again, maybe not. Thanks Kasumi."

Kasumi quickly toweled off and turned to leave, "No problem, now hurry to class. I have to return Mother's kettle"

* * *

In classroom 2-E, Kuno was looking into a mirror, enraged at what he saw. Inscribed into his forehead in a noticeable text were the characters for Insufferable.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't even notice him doing it to you?" Nabiki asked, looking at it, 'Jeez, he's better than I thought'

"And to think, I thought Ranma Saotome was good, when he doesn't even know how to spell!" Kuno said, getting up and walking over to the board, "My name is written thus!" Kuno wrote the characters for capable on the board.

Another student spoke up, "Isn't it more like this?" and wrote the characters for Incapable. Kuno immediately thrashed the student with his bokken. _/NOTE1/_

* * *

In room 1-F, the teacher was addressing the class as Ranma stood next to him. "It seems we have a new student here at Furinkan High. His name is Ranma Saotome. He's just returned from a trip to China, so lets all be sure to give him a warm Ni Hao welcome. However, that does not excuse the fact that he and Akane Tendo were late, so go stand in the hall.

Out in the hall, the two stood next to the wall, Akane holding a bucket of water while Ranma held two. "This is your fault." Akane said flatly, not even looking at Ranma.

"How can it be my fault?! It was.." Ranma started to exclaim before Akane shushed him, then quietly, "It was your fight."

"Yes, and every morning I manage to finish MY fight before its time for school to start."

"Yeah, what was that all about anyways?"

"Last Year, Kuno made this big speech...."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

At the Furinkan High School Speech Contest, Tatewaki Kuno stood before the assembled student body with a bold declaration, "The Vengeance of Heaven is slow but sure. If you wish to take Akane out, you must defeat her in combat! I, Tatewaki Kuno will permit no other terms. NOW am I making myself ABSOLUTELY CLEAR?!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Back in room 2-E, Nabiki was working on her own plan. 'If I can get Kuno to give up on Akane, he's all mine' she smiled to herself.

"Fiancé?! He's her FIANCE?!" Kuno roared, standing up in the middle of class.

"Well, He has his pick of me or my sisters but well..." Nabiki said coolly, "Akane is likely to be the one to marry Ranma."

"NOT RANMA!!!" Kuno cried out, before the teacher threw an eraser and hit him in the face. "Kuno! Go stand in the HALL!"

"Yessir" Kuno answered meekly as he left the room. Nabiki sighed, 'this may be harder than I thought'

Ranma sighed, "So why is he after you and not your sisters?"

"What?! Don't think I'm as good as they are?" Akane growled back at him.

"N-n-no, not what I said... I just mean, erh... well isn't Nabiki actually in his class or you know, he go for the older sister?" Ranma attempted to recover.

"Kuno likes SPIRITED girls....and yes, he did try for Kasumi but then she told dad it would interfere with her training. He told Kuno it would not be a good idea and that he should turn his attention elsewhere." Akane said solemnly.

"So no one told Mr. Tendo that ELSEWHERE was you?" Ranma asked, then added, "And you fight with him EVERY morning?"

"And for some reason I always win, somehow...."

Again Ranma could not keep his foot out of his mouth, "Well, sometimes when a guy fights with a girl he uh...lets her win"

"Don't underestimate me, why not try me for REAL...sometime?" Akane said, smiling at him.

"Trained or not, you're still a girl. I don't fight girls. Not even you, Akane." Ranma said, looking up at the ceiling.

Akane looked to Ranma and tilted her bucket at him, "Well how about if YOU'RE a girl?!"

Ranma looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, "Hey, Don't you dare!" when they both noticed Kuno come storming down the hall, carrying his buckets hung from his bokken. Kuno sent the buckets flying at Ranma as he swung the wooden sword into battle position. Ranma luckily managed to leap into the air and land without getting splashed by the flying buckets or by spilling his own.

"I shall never accept this travesty of justice!" Kuno stated, glaring at Ranma who was obviously confused.

"What travesty?" Ranma asked, shrugging with buckets still in hand.

Akane stepped forward, "Kuno, what is it?" she asked, adding mentally, 'this time'

"Its about your engagement to Akane Tendo..." Kuno answered, causing a mob of inquisitive classmates to burst from the classroom window to flood Akane and Ranma with questions, innuendo and congratulations.

"Never, Ranma Saotome," Kuno continued, "I, Tatewaki Kuno shall NEVER allow it!" he proclaimed as he rushed for his usual attack.

Ranma quickly stacked his buckets and used them as a shield, safely vaulting over Kuno's shoulders to avoid the water. As he landed, he issued his challenge, "This is definitely no place to fight Kuno, follow me." and then took off running down the hall. 'I have to get more room to maneuver'

"That I shall!" Kuno retorted, giving chase, followed eagerly by Akane and the assorted students.

Turning a corner, Ranma spotted an open window, "Hey, here's a nice shortcut!" he called to Kuno before leaping out of it. 'I can easily beat him out in the school yard.'

"I follow." Kuno said, leaping out after him.

As Akane reached the window, she called down to the falling boys, "You idiot! This is the third floor!"

Ranma called up, "Don't worry I got this-" then he looked down and saw the pool below, "WATER?! Why does it always got to be WATER?!"

The two hit the pool in a pair of spectacular splashes. _/NOTE2/_

* * *

Note1: This is a gag from the manga/anime that kinda requires a more visual media. The characters for the words Insufferable, Capable, Incapable and Kuno Tatewaki are very similar and thus the bit about Ranma "Misspelling" Kuno's name, when in reality he was likely just trying to state his opinion of the guy.

Note2: The final sequence here with Kuno was the end of episode 2, and for some reason rehashed and tacked to the beginning of episode 3. likely cause in the original Ranma only had one bucket when according to the exchange students I've talked to, Guys have to hold two. I used my favorite parts from both versions of the scene but ended the chapter where the second episode did.


End file.
